


Butting Heads

by Rulerofyouall



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Parent Willis Todd, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Family, Fights, Gen, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason Todd-centric, Jason-centric, Mentioned Willis Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofyouall/pseuds/Rulerofyouall
Summary: Jason overhears an argument between Dick and Bruce one night. He isn't sure what they disagreed on, but that doesn't matter.It brings back bad memories.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 203





	Butting Heads

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!

"Master Richard is speaking with Master Bruce right now. I would not recommend interrupting them." Alfred wiped a little bit of cookie dough off of Jason's face. They had been making cookies when the other man had arrived, and he almost immediately barricaded himself with Bruce inside the office.

Excitement rushed through his veins, warming him up and filling him with anticipation. He had always wanted to meet the first Robin, but he had never had the opportunity. Dick almost never returned to the manor these days.

"I want to meet him." Jason bit the side of his lip.

"I know, Master Jason." Alfred smiled down at the young boy, untying Jason's flour covered apron. Jason loved baking with Alfred. It was calming, and afterwards, there were always treats. "Master Richard does not get along well with Master Bruce these days."

"Why?" He frowned.

"They had a disagreement a while ago." Alfred shot him a knowing gaze. "Master Bruce can be..."

"Stubborn? Controlling?"

The butler nodded. "Exactly, Master Jason."

Yet the boy found himself wandering in the direction of the office only fifteen minutes later. He didn't think he would ever be used to quite how large and extravagant Wayne manor was. It was a sharp juxtaposition to the streets where he used to live. Usually, he hadn't even had access to secure shelter, let alone a kitchen, and now, he was regularly helping Alfred out in the kitchen.

He paused in front of the door, hand up as if about to knock, but he froze in place. Bruce and Dick were still arguing in there. It seemed pretty bad, and Jason knew what bad arguments sounded like. His mom and dad had fought enough throughout his life for him to be certain on that. The voices were only growing louder.

"No! This is my case, Bruce; I am in charge here."

"Dick-"

"You're not the boss of me anymore! You found some other kid to control, okay? Aren't you satisfied with him?"

 _Is he?_ Jason had always wondered if Bruce actually liked him or was just putting up with him. It was one of the reasons he would occasionally nick things from around the manor to stash in a secret bag in his room. If the man ever saw it fit to kick him out, he'd have something to pawn off and get quick cash from in order to keep himself alive until he figured something else out.

"Jason is your brother, Dick."

"No, he's not."

He flinched back a bit. Jason had always wanted to meet Dick; the first Robin had been one of his heroes since he was young. Dick didn't seem to like him though. He spoke those last words with as much venom lacing his face as his biological father often had when saying his name.

What had he done wrong?

He tuned back into their conversation.

"Robin wasn't something of yours to give away! The kid-"

Jason frowned. Dick didn't like him because he was now Robin? Why? Being Robin was magical. It wasn't like Dick was Robin anymore, so why did it matter that he wore the shorts now?

"You've never even met Jason."

"I don't need to!" Dick let out an audible sigh out of frustration. Jason could just imagine him tugging at his hair out. "And I don't want to either."

He crossed his arms, hugging himself tight. How come no one outside Bruce and Alfred seemed to like him? Even the other students at Gotham Academy seemed to hate him for no reason other than he was born impoverished. His mom had loved him, but she was long gone now.

"You don't get it, Bruce! He's a fake! He won't ever be a true Robin." Dick slammed his hand on the desk, the sound of it echoing throughout the hall. "I don't even care anymore. Are you going to help me with this or not?"

His eyes watered, and he scanned the hallway quickly, looking for a place to hide. He often did that when his father got loud or violent. Usually, he would find refuge underneath the kitchen table or under his bed. 

Soon enough, he decided to just leave the room. Jason sprinted out quickly, passing Alfred on his way out. The butler paused for a moment, perhaps surprised to find him so close to the argument, but Jason didn't care what he thought. He _needed_ to get far away from the others.

His feet guided him in the direction of his safe haven: the library. He couldn't read at this moment since the water in his eyes blurred his vision massively, but he couldn't bring himself to care that much. He found a tight space underneath a side table next to Bruce's favorite chair. No one in the manor but him would be able to fit there, so no one would be able to hurt him.

He knew that the first Robin was very experienced in fighting, and if he really hated Jason that much, what was stopping Dick from attacking him? Internally, he knew that Dick wouldn't hurt _him_ at all; he was much too good for that. That didn't stop the alarm bells from ringing continuously in his brain though.

Jason had been excited to meet Dick for the first time, but now, all he wanted was to stay away from him. What did Dick even know about him? Why did he say all those mean things about Jason? He knew how shitty people usually treated him, but he had also always assumed that Dick as a hero would be above that.

But he _wasn't,_ and Jason hated that.

He missed his mom and hated her drugs more than ever. If she hadn't died, he probably wouldn't be here right now, and maybe that would have been a good thing. Dick might not be so angry at Bruce. They wouldn't fight as much because deep down he knew that part of their most recent argument was _all his fault._

The library door opened and shut, and Jason pressed himself firmly against the wall, hoping that whoever was there wouldn't see him and leave. He didn't want them to yell at him too. It reminded him too much of his dad.

"Jason?" It was Dick's voice. _Fuck._

He didn't say anything, willing himself to just disappear.

"Alfred told me you heard all that." He paused. "I didn't mean for you to hear that."

_He didn't want me to hear the truth?_  


"I am mad at B, not you."

_It certainly sounded like you were mad at me too._  


"I said those things to hurt him, not you."

Jason peaked out from where he had been covering his eyes with his arm. Dick had crouched down next to the table, and _he was staring at him._

"I didn't do anything to you."

"I know." The first Robin moved to sit next to the table. "What I said wasn't true. It was just trying to hurt Bruce."

"You shouldn't say things that aren't true."

Dick bit his lip. "I know. It wasn't fair to you. You weren't suppose to hear it."

Jason made a disbelieving sound but said nothing.

"I'm sorry, Jason."

"I don't mind if you hate me."

Dick sighed. "I don't hate you."

"Why not? Almost everyone does."

"Cause they're idiots."

Jason laughed a little. "Some of them are. They don't like it when I score higher than them."

"Then, they're just jealous of your brains."

"Smarticle particles."

"What?"

"You mean they're jealous of my smarticle particles." 

Dick's face turned up into a smile. "You're right. You do have a lot of smarticle particles."

"Damn straight."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are welcome and appreciated!


End file.
